teabags and cigarettes
by theproudandtheprejudice
Summary: they had changed so, so much and nothing would ever bring them back; 31/31 one-shots throughout the month of October; Cover-Art by hannahhillam
1. one- holding hands

**Day One: Holding Hands**

* * *

it was so, so cold and they were so, so broken

* * *

It surprised him, at first, the feeling of her fingers filling the spaces between his and curling against his rough skin.

"Hi," She whispered. Her nose, red from the cold, brushed against the cloth of his cloak as she looked up at the grey tinted snowflakes that fell onto the dead grass and their heavy shoulders.

He nodded and gave her an uneasy smile that shook her, squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," He breathed, staring at the tombstone in front of him. It was dark and cold and made him feel emptier than he ever had before.

"There's nothing you could have done."

"I know," He said, though he didn't completely believe it.

"I don't think you do."

Lily's words startled and hurt him. He glared down at her but in return she stared right back, her eyes just as cold as his.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, dropping her small hand, feeling guilty.

"It means that I _know_ you're going to beat yourself black and blue over it."

He didn't say anything, just stared blankly at the grave with his own name on it and swallowed. His head was pounding, his throat felt raw, and his stomach was twisted into a sick knot.

"I'm not sorry for telling you that," She said after clearing her throat. "You needed to hear it. I'm not going to coddle you about this because people coddled me when my dad died and it made everything worse."

His face softened slightly and he slipped her hand back into his and they stood soundlessly, staring at the snow covered grave.

Then her hand wasn't gripping his and for a split-second he was afraid she was gone. He couldn't handle her leaving her right after his parents did so he made the most movement he had in hours, turning and enveloping Lily in his arm. He let his head droop onto her shoulder and he shook, crying in front of Lily for the first time. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and down his neck soothingly, kissing his ear.

"They loved you, Lily," He said. "Mum thought you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That's because I am," She said, sneaking her arms under his cloak to guide her closer to him. He was warm and his cheeks were sticky with salt against the little bare skin that he touched.

"I don't want them to be dead."

"I know, James."

"Does it always feel this empty when your parents die?"

She hummed slightly in a small confirmation.

"You feel empty and completely cheated."

"Empty and cheated," He echoed under his breath. "And sort of dead inside."

"You smell weird."

He scrunched his long nose, pulling back from her.

"I'm grieving over my parents and that's what you have to say to me? That I smell weird?"

She shrugged, pulling a small box out of his pocket and frowning.

"Cigarettes, Potter? Tasteless."

He smoked and it didn't help. Lily didn't help. Nothing would help for a long time because James was hurt, his parents left him without a word, and he didn't know what to think of anything anymore.

"I'm mourning."

"That's no excuse."

She took one out of the case, handing it to him, and ignited it with her wand anyway.


	2. two- cuddling

**Day Two: Cuddling**

* * *

the moments they got alone were rare and they were so, so sweet, and sirius ruined the majority of them

* * *

She felt like she was melting into him, their bodies mashed together in the most comfortable way possible. Her head rested on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her, and a blanket was draped over them. He kissed the top of her head lightly, just brushing her hair with his lips and smiling.

"Mm. I'm tired," Lily said, taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes.

"I know," James said, running his fingers through her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "You've mentioned that a time or two."

"Oh, sod off." She said, elbowing him in the stomach. He grunted, pulling on her dark red hair in retaliation.

She looked up at him with a scowl and he grinned, moving his arm from her shoulder and cupping her face. He kissed her, smirking.

"I'm cross with you and I'm tired. This isn't going to- James!" She yelped, swatting his hands away from her chest.

"Sorry," He mumbled, glancing up at the door to his dorm as it swung open. Sirius shuffled in, rubbing his hands together and shaking his hair from his face. Lily turned over and moaned into the duvet of James' bed.

"It's bloody freezing- Oh, Merlin. Get a room."

"This is our room!" Lily said, throwing a pillow from the bed and hitting Sirius' side, causing him to stumble slightly.

"That's my favorite pillow," James mumbled into Lily's hair, pouting childishly.

"It's just a pillow," Lily said, turning to face him with raised eyebrows.

"But it smells like you."

"That's sweet." She smiled, reaching up and patting his face condescendingly. "But it's only two feet away."

He covered her hand with his, pressing his lips to her nose.

Sirius groaned loudly, flinging the pillow back at them. Lily squealed, glaring at Sirius.

"Evans and I were having a moment, Padfoot," James said, struggling to take his shoe off. He threw it at Sirius once it was in his hand and off his foot, the end of the shoe slamming into Sirius' gut.

"Damn Quidditch arm."

"I never miss," James said with a cocky smile, winking at Lily. She laughed, kissing him quickly.

"I knew there was some reason I like you," She said, her fingers grazing his ear and pushing through his hair.

"Besides my incredible good looks and irresistible charm?"

"You can't forget his modesty," Sirius said under his breath. Lily grinned and pulled herself against James, her head on his chest.

He smiled, the kind of smile Lily never got to see because it was always around when she wasn't looking, and thought about how in love with her he was. Sirius watched them for a moment and then left without a word, because he didn't know how much time they had left together and she made him happy.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks to MsMKT86 for reviewing yesterday, I really appreciate it.

**A note: I apologize for any mistakes, but this wasn't beta'd.**


	3. three- watching a movie

**Day Three: Watching A Movie**

* * *

they deserved a break and an escape, and they used it on opposite sides of the couch

* * *

He wouldn't let her talk or sit on the same side of the couch as him, much less touch him.

"You're killing me, Evans," He said. "I'm on the edge of my seat and you're distracting me."

He was _not_ on the edge of his seat. He was leaning against the back cushions of the couch, his arms thrown over the back. Lily could see the screen of the television set reflecting off of his glasses, his eyes completely still as he stared at the screen instead of searching everything like he usually did.

"You like the movie?"

He shushed her, waving his hand in her general direction. She scoffed, grabbing a pillow and smacking him with it.

"What was that for?" He asked with a small laugh, raising an eyebrow.

"You won't listen to me!"

"I'm watching the movie!"

She groaned, pulling her legs onto the couch and wrapping her arms around them.

"I hate this bloody movie," She mumbled, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. James rolled his eyes.

"I don't. The apes and the planet and- and everything… it's brilliant. This is the best movie I've ever seen."

"You say that every time we watch a muggle movie."

He looked over at her and she was pouting, her chin on her knees and her bottom lip pushed out slightly.

"Come here, Lily," He sighed, opening his arms. She glared at him skeptically for a moment before scooting down to his end of the couch, letting herself fall into the comfort and safe feeling that came with being surrounded by James.

James watched the movie and Lily tried, answering each question James peppered her with.

"You said this movie is American?"

She nodded into his shirt, glancing up at him. He smiled.

"How'd you find out about it?"

"Marlene. She said it has four sequels."

"Really? That's great."

"For you, maybe." Lily said, crossing her arms. James chuckled, rubbing Lily's shoulder.

"I'll get Sirius to watch them with me, love."

"Good."

They sat there, together, the light from the screen enticing them. If one had looked into the window, they'd have seen the man who had done so much growing and the woman who was never as grateful about anything as she was about him. They sat alone in a dark room, completely unaware of anything but a planet full of apes. For once they got a break, a break from fighting and a break from the constant fear of impending death, and for once it felt like what they were meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: I completely put this one off to the point of my betas being asleep so it's rough, but tomorrow will be better. I never thought I'd be the kind of author to say this, but please review. Thanks!**


	4. four- a date

**Day Four: A Date (Or, in this case, the process of leaving for a date.)**

* * *

she loved her baby so, so much but merlin, she was tired

* * *

Harry gurgled from his spot in James' arms, watching with large eyes as Lily smile and hugged her husband's best friend.

"Ready to give me your baby?" Sirius asked with a large grin, reaching his arms out to James. "We're going to have tons of fun."

"Not to you, I'm not," Lily said, rushing to get to Harry before Sirius did. She took the tiny boy from his father, bouncing him on her hip.

"I'm hurt," Sirius teased. "I was only going to let him ride on my motorbike _once_."

"Oh dear god," James muttered, massaging his temples with his fingertips.

"No. No motorbikes, no flying, no tiny taste of firewhiskey 'just to see what he'll do'-"

"That was one time!" James groaned, not surprised when he was ignored.

"No fun at all, really," Sirius said, an eyebrow quirked. Lily raised one of her own in a challenge.

"Absolute no fun."

"You're a party pooper, Evans."

"It's not even Evans anymore, Black. You're such a-"

James clapped his callused hands together, taking Harry from Lily and handing him off to Sirius.

"She's tired and stressed and hasn't been able to curse in at least a month. She doesn't mean what she's saying, mate," James said, setting his hands on Lily's shoulders and driving her towards the door. Lily protested against her words, claiming that _yes, she did too mean every word of what she said_.

"If you do anything to my baby," She started, but James cut her off.

"Bye, Padfoot," He said, pushing Lily out the door. Sirius could hear her struggling outside, and soon she was running back in.

"Be careful with him, make sure you change him if something – diapers are in the second cabinet from the sink."

"Lily, I know. Go have fun with your husband."

He winked and she smiled gratefully, kissing Harry's forehead and Sirius' cheek.

"Thank you, Sirius. Don't drop him."

Then she was gone again, outside with her hand in James'.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," she said. James rolled his eyes.

"They'll be fine. Harry loves Padfoot and they're going to have fun. Fun that's _safe_."

"I'm still nervous, though."

"We're not staying home."

"I know."

James kissed her head, pulling her against him. They walked until they found a safe place to Apparate, and within moments after they were in the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down at a small booth in the corner of the loud, crowded room and ordered drinks, a firewhiskey and a butterbeer.

"It feels a bit off," Lily said, "Leaving him and all. I feel like I should have a puke rag on my shoulder or that I need to be forcing Harry to eat smashed peas."

James nodded, reaching across the table and taking Lily's hand.

"I know you feel bad leaving him at home, but you deserve it."

They both deserved it.

* * *

**A/N: eh.**


	5. five- kissing

**Day Five: Kissing**

* * *

they were in love and it made them so, so vulnerable

* * *

She was flushed, her dark hair contrasting with her pale cheeks. She grinned, sitting on the end of James' bed with her bare legs bent back so she sat on top of them. She had on an old, stained shirt of her boyfriend's and his spectacles were perched on the end of her slim ski-slope nose.

"I love you," James said, sitting up and setting the back of his head on his beds headboard.

"I love you, too," Lily said as she moved next to him, pulling the hem of his shirt past her underwear. She kissed his collar bone, and then moved up his neck until she was at his jawline.

"Can I have my glasses back?" He asked, tapping her arm lightly. She pulled back, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Absolutely not," She scoffed, pushing them further up the bridge of her nose.

"I'd really appreciate if you'd give them back. I _need _them."

"No, you don't."

"I do too. I use them to see, and I do like to see you."

Lily smiled, pushing her fingers through James' messy hair. It stood on end and he rolled his eyes, patting it down.

"Give me my glasses back, Lily," He said, inching his face closer to hers. She shook her head, a defiant smirk pulling on the corners of her lips. James sighed, taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb and pulling her towards him so that their lips brushed when he spoke.

"I didn't think it'd come to this," Lily said, her voice barely a whisper, "But I'm withholding your glasses until you get some patience."

"I have plenty of patience," James said, the infuriating grin that Lily hated to love so much taking its place. "Just not with thieves."

"So corny," Lily groaned, setting her arms on his shoulders and clasping her hands behind his neck. She kissed him slowly, her thumb playing with a patch of hair where her hands held him close to her.

He was firewhiskey to her, making her dizzy and warm, but she knew that he made her so vulnerable. He was inside her head and everything she did made her think of what him.

And Merlin, was she in love with him.

He pulled away from her, interrupting her thoughts, and took the glasses with him. He set them on his head and shrugged when she slapped his arm.

"I didn't want it to come to that, Lily."

She frowned, taking his arms from around his neck and crossing them.

"I'm disappointed in you, using yourself like that."

"It had to be done."

He smiled, kissing her again before setting his glasses on the bedside table.

"We don't want them to break, do we?" He asked.

* * *

**A/N: this one isn't very good i'm sorry but i sort of forgot to do this and im so so tired but please leave some constructive criticism?**


	6. six- wearing each others clothing

**Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

* * *

they were so, so tired and they were knee deep in war

* * *

He was barely awake, in the state before sleep where you can' always tell what's going on and could easily be stirred. The covers were warm, Lily was warm and pressed against him, and James could feel himself falling asleep, his breathe slowing.

Lily began to move, wiggling out of James' hold of her. He could hear her bare feet slap the ground as she walked across the hardwood floor of their house-

_Their_ house.

It made him smile, thinking about how Lily lived with him now. Nights without her were empty and cold and too dark. She was warmth and light and a sense of fulfillment.

Both of their nightmares had become few and far between since she moved in, and they slept more soundly. For a time they would be close without having to talk, which had always seemed to lead to arguing at that time, and it was nice.

The bed shifted as Lily climbed back in, struggling to fix the sheets where they were twisted and rumpled. James opened his eyes, sensitive to the light and his vision blurred without his glasses, to find her still sitting up, a new shirt on.

"Is tha' mine?" He asked with a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he pushed himself up.

"What?" She said softly, looking at him and following his eyes down to the shirt she was wearing. "Oh. Yes, it is."

"Why are you wearing it?"

"It's softer than any of my shirts. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. It looks good on you."

He slid his fingers through his already ruffled hair and gave her a tired smile, getting a somewhat flustered one in return.

"You alright?"

She nodded and bit her lip, kicking her feet sporadically.

"Yeah. The sheets are really twisted and it's driving me crazy."

James lifted the covers, his eyes scanning down her pale, smooth legs and towards the navy blue fabric that was hardly wrinkled.

"Lily, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm lovely."

"You're a liar."

"Am not!"

"You are, too! You're messing with the covers and they're perfectly fine, so it has to be to get your mind off something."

She turned and glowered at him, her eyes almost black in the dim lighting.

"I don't think I like you knowing me that well."

"That's too bad, love. Now spill."

Lily's face fell and she sighed, smoothing out the duvet.

"It's Marlene," She said, whispering like someone else might be able to hear her. "I'm worried about her. She hasn't been herself lately."

James had noticed that, though he hadn't said anything. He nodded, urging Lily on.

"She made a will, James. She's got little family, you know, and she's not married, but she made a _will_. Marlene, Miss Live-Life-To-The-Fullest-While-You've-Still-Got-It ."

"Maybe she's pregnant."

Lily's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh, _Agrippa_. I hope not, at least not now."

"Calm down, Lily," James said, wishing he hadn't mentioned it at all. "She's probably fine, just stressed. Everybody is. I mean, have you looked at Remus lately? When was the last time you saw him stop chewing his fingernails and pick up a book?"

Lily smiled, albeit weakly, and kissed James' cheek.

"Goodnight, James," She said, laying down and turning her back to him. He grinned.

"Night, Lil."

He stared at her back, at his shirt, thinking about the change in all of them.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this listening to ****_Pillow Talk _****by ****_Wild Child_****, which came up on Spotify through some act of God. It got so much deeper than I meant it to and I barely mentioned Lily wearing James' clothes. Sorry.**

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	7. seven- cosplaying

**Day Seven: Cosplaying**

* * *

he was so, so immature, but she love him anyway

* * *

There was a crash, a yelp, a laugh, and the shatter of grass all at once, all coming from the same place.

Lily looked up to where the sound had originated and sighed, taking an old bleach stained towel from where it hung over a cabinet door and wiping off her wet hands.

"James?" She yelled, smoothing out her skirt as she walked to the steps. "Sirius?"

"Fucking- Fucking shit. You think she heard us?"

"No. There's no way, Lily's half deaf."

Lily had reached the stairs, and was gazing up to the second floor with a somewhat perplexed expression on her face.

"What the hell?" She asked, grabbing onto the rail to steady herself and searching for her husband. "James, I'm not deaf."

"Fuck!" She heard a mixture between a laugh and a groan. "We've got to go, James!"

"Just wait one damn second, Sirius. I need to find my old goggles."

Lily stepped in something wet as she was making her way down the hall, then the bottom of her foot was cut by a small shard of glass. Below her feet was a slick spot of water that lead into the master bedroom and a trail of broken glass. She bit back the curse that sat waiting on her tongue and placed a hand on her swelling stomach to try to keep herself calm.

"What the _hell _ is wrong with you two? Even the baby- oh. Oh, my god."

Her hand was no longer on her torso but instead it covered her mouth. There was a broken vase on the floor, flowers that had been stepped on so that the petals were torn, and two grown men dressed in Quidditch gear that included jumpers, knee and shoulder pads, capes, and a regular broom for each.

"Oh, my god," She repeated, a small smile forming on her face. "You two are absolutely smashed, aren't you?"

James denied her accusation, shaking his head rapidly while Sirius grinned and nodded. She rolled her eyes, pulling her wand out of the waistband of her skirt and moving the mess of flowers and the vase they had once been in to the waste bin.

"Sirius, I'm going to call Remus to come and get you."

Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms and sitting on Lily and James' bed.

"You can't-" He hiccupped and James snorted. "You can't do that, Evans."

"I can and I will. Both of you take those awful clothes off and come downstairs."

"If you insist," James smirked, beginning to pull his belt out of the pant loops. Lily sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes.

"You're an idiot," She muttered, leaving the room before either of them could argue.

They eventually came downstairs like she had asked, but not in a change of clothes like Lily had told demanded.

"We're quit-itch player, Lily," James said, whispering as he sat down at their small dining room table and set his head down on the cold surface. "It's a secret, though. We're secret weapons. The Canons are going to use us to win the Cup."

"Are they really?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow and she reached up into a cabinet to get two mugs. She set her mother's old kettle on the stove, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Really truly." Sirius said, grabbing the rub from the house's entrance and using it as a blanket. "We're too good to be on the regular team, though."

Lily nodded, filling up their cups with the hot water and carrying them carefully to the table.

"You made us tea," James beamed up at her, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"I did," She said, sitting next to James.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I love you too, Lily. You're lovely."

"You're drunk, Black."

* * *

**A/N: I finally wrote it before 10 P.M.! And it's partially beta'd! Though I'm sure there are still some pronoun mix ups, as those seem to plague me. I have nightmares about them. Thanks for reading.**


	8. eight- shopping

**A/N: I did not have this beta'd, nor did I read it myself. I am very tired and I will edit it as soon as I get the chance. Thanks!**

* * *

**Day Eight: Shopping**

* * *

They were only friends, Lily and James, but she would still blush slightly when he said her name and he looked up whenever he heard her voice. It worked like clockwork, he'd hear her voice and say her name, and she'd look away so he didn't see her cheeks color.

Marlene McKinnon first noticed it before either of them did, the summer before they started their seventh year.

James had been sitting alone, his back to the crowd of people strolling past him down Diagon Alley. A thick text book was pinned between the small table and his elbow, the pages moving slightly in the wind.

"Did you listen to the new vinyl?" He heard, turning his head slightly in recognition.

"No, not yet. I haven't had the time recently."

James followed the voices until he found who he was looking for. He grinned, standing from his chair quickly.

"Lily!" He called, grabbing his books and pushing through the crowd to get to her. She turned around, bemused, searching through the clumps of witches and wizards until she found a familiar face.

"Potter!" She smiled, standing on her toes and waving at him. He felt his stomach turn, twisting as her face brightened.

He caught up to her quickly, greeting Marlene with a hug and slinging his arm around Lily's waist.

"You two shopping for school supplies?"

"I am," Lily said, raising her eyebrows at Marlene. The blonde set her hands on her hips, pursing her already thin lips together.

"Lily's upset because I care more about Hate Potion than Herbology."

"Marlene, I just said that-"

"You told me that I needed to-"

James groaned, leaning his head back and shaking his hair.

"We still have a month until classes even start." He said. "Give her a break, Lil."

"Yeah, Lil!" Marlene said, nodding at James gratefully. Lily looked them both over skeptically, her eyes landing on James' book.

"What's that, James?" She asked, reaching for what was in his hand. He pulled it away, letting Lily try to grab it. "Stop trying to hide it, I know what it is. This puts you on my side."

"Does not!" Marlene argued, watching them with a small smile plastered on her face.

Lily grabbed James' arm, still trying to get to the book. Their faces were both flush and Marlene grinned.

* * *

**A/N: That went no where that I wanted it to. I'm sorry.**


	9. nine- spending time with friends

**Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends**

* * *

The game went on for hours, and Lily and Remus lost, but it was so, so worth it.

* * *

They shared a smile from different sides of the room, and he sipped his firewhiskey before breaking eye contact with her. She watched as he turned and greeted a younger Gryffindor, one who was probably congratulation him on the win of his last Quidditch game he would ever play at Hogwarts.

Lily looked down at her drink and her lip lifted into a small smile. She sighed, almost heavily, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright, Lily?" Remus asked, standing next to her and glancing around the room. There were dark bags under his eyes that contrasted against his pale, flushed face.

"Yeah. I'm just being a big nostalgic, I suppose."

"We haven't even left yet," he said, laughed quietly.

Lily shrugged, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know, but we only have a few weeks left."

"Seventh year flew by," Remus nodded, waving to a Ravenclaw who had snuck their way into the party.

They said nothing more, just listened to the buzz and pieces of conversations around them. Then, suddenly, Lily grabbed Remus' hand and began to drag him across the room.

"I had an idea," She explained as she looked back at him, grinning. She tapped on James' shoulder once they have stopped, smirking at him when he turned around.

"You and Sirius against Remus and I. Same rules as usual, but this time we're drinking straight firewhiskey."

James' brow furrowed. "What on earth are you talking about, Lil?"

"Beer pong," She said, crossing her arms and broadening her shoulders to seem larger. "You in?"

"You banned beer pong a year ago."

"I'm taking the ban back, then. Seventh years deserve to have fun."

"I'm in, then." He kissed her quickly, running off to find Sirius.

Lily and Remus cleared off a table, setting up cups and filling them halfway up with firewhiskey. Peter kept people from knocking drinks off the table or taking them until James had returned with Sirius.

"You know the rules, Black?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows as she tapped a small ball against the table.

"Like the back of my hands, Evans."

"Good. No cheating this time, though. No magic and the ball has to go all the way in. Get it?"

"Come again?" Peter asked.

She held up the ball, shaking it slightly. "It has to go all the way in or it doesn't count."

"Didn't you say that last night, Evans?" James asked, high-fiving Sirius under the table. Remus hid his laugh with a cough.

"The team who is the least intoxicated wins," Lily finished, glaring at James. He winked at her, running his fingers through his hair.

Lily handed the ball to Remus, who shot and missed. Sirius did the same. Then Lily and James.

People around the table ignored them until the heard a scream. Lily's hands were in the air and Remus was grinning as James picked up a drink and chugged it.

"You forget that I can hold my liquor better than all of you combined," James said when he had finished.

"That's fairly rich coming from the guy who sang Kumbaya and then puked in a booth the last time we were in Hogsmeade," Remus said. James scowled.

"We we're supposed to speak of that, Moony."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Prongs."

Sirius bounced the now dripping ball off the table and into a drink on Lily's side, obviously proud of himself.

"I've still got it in me," He grinned, cracking the knuckles in his fingers. Lily rolled her eyes, throwing back her head as she drank.

"You okay, Lily? Need to sit down?"

"Shut the hell up, Potter," She said, drying the ball with her shirt. "Or you're not getting laid tonight."

Sirius laughed and James' face grew red. Lily aimed for one of Sirius' cups, missing and sending the ball off the table.

"Close one," Peter said from where he sat watching.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "You hush, Pete."

The game went on for hours, and Lily and Remus lost, but it was so, so worth it.

* * *

**A/N: This one ended a little more abruptly than I had hoped, but I have an enormous test tomorrow morning and I need to get to sleep ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	10. ten- animal ears

**Day Ten: Animal Ears**

* * *

they were young and so, so immature and he did _not _do it on purpose

* * *

She was absolutely going to kill him. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Potter," She said, her voice dangerously quiet, "Could you tell me what's on my head?"

"No, I can't say that I could," He shrugged, his hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets as his elbows kept his cloak pushed aside.

Lily turned to Sirius and Remus, who were standing to the left of James.

"What about you two, then?"

Remus s shrugged, staring at his feet and mumbling something to himself as Sirius' grin broadened.

"It seems to me that you've got yourself a set of cat ears, Evans."

"Right," Lily nodded, rocking on her heels. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Anytime."

She glared at him, fighting back the urge to punch his nose and, if everything played out like it did in her head, break it. She didn't though, because she was fifteen and Petunia had somehow gotten it into her head that she was a _lady_ now, _ladies _don't sock anyone in the jaw.

James was staring at her, pretending to bite his fingernails in order to stop himself from laughing. It was funny, he thought, Lily Evans with almost cartoonish red ears coming out from under her hair. The look of pure disgust on her face, however, was nothing close to amusing.

"Did you do it on purpose?" She asked him after glaring at him for a good two minutes. "You always do it on purpose."

James threw his arms in the air innocently. "I do not! It was an accident, Evans, I swear!"

"Bullocks," Sirius coughed into his hand. Peter laughed, elbowing Sirius slightly.

"Padfoot, I swear to god that I'll neuter you," James said in a harsh whisper. He turned back to Lily. "It was an accident. I swear."

Suddenly her wand was out and he stared blankly at the curved end of it. He expected a curse, a slap across the cheek. He expected it to be a distraction for her to knee him in the crotch liked she'd tricked Sirius with the week before

There was a soft light and James expected the worst, so he cringed, and opened an eye to assess for any danger.

There was none, just Lily grinning and McGonagall at the doorway with her lips pursed, slightly raised into a smirk.

"You've given Potter what he deserved, Evans, now all of you sit down," She said, adjusting her tall hat. "That means you, too, Black."

"What did I deserve?" James asked Remus as they sat. "Am I green? Am I _bald_?"

"You've just got a small tail and some antlers, Prongs. Nothing you aren't used to."

* * *

**A/N: The test went well, I think. I got home at 9 tonight and still haven't done my homework, but that's nothing I can't do tomorrow morning. I almost used my back-up-fic today but I'm glad I didn't. This one was fun to write, even though it went a completely different way than I meant it to go. Thank you for reading and (fingers crossed) reviewing! **


	11. eleven- driving

**A/N: This is the back up to my back up fic. I didn't understand what the prompt for today was asking, I was exhausted, and I forgot my iPod at home- and my iPod has my back up on it. I wrote this for a friend a while ago, but it'll do. If you skip it, I won't be hurt.**

* * *

James Potter wasn't one for starting slowly. He zoomed away from his parents on his broom when he was six, kicking off the ground as soon as his hands were around the handle. He asked Lily Evans out as soon as he got the chance, even though he knew it was unlikely that'd she would say yes.

When Lily told him that he needed to start slowly when she taught him to drive, he rolled his eyes and threw the keys into the air, flipping them.

"Do I need to show you how you need to do it?" Lily asked slowly as she opened her door, her eyebrows raised.

"Of course not, Evans. I've seen you do it before. I'll be a natural, anyway," James smirked. Lily scoffed, sitting down in her seat and closing the door quickly. She put her seat belt in place and motioned for James to do the same.

"Don't worry, love," James laughed as he got in the car after her, his eyes narrowing as he looked around for where to put the key.

Lily sighed, tapping the tip of her finger on the small metal circle.

"The key goes in the ignition," She said quietly, guiding James' hand to help him. He frowned, already slightly flustered.

"I've got it, I've got it," He mumbled, his brow furrowing. He cranked the key, letting the engine catch as he smiled. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah," She laughed. "Now that's the brake and that's the gas-"

"I _know_, Lily. You've helped me drive before, I've got this." He swatted her hand away as she pointed to each pedal.

"Just- Just be careful, James."

"I know, Lily."

"Put it in reverse."

"On it."

"Let it slowly roll back- SLOWLY!"

Lily screamed as James slammed on the gas, backing through the garage door. Lily, who had been looking backwards, hit her nose against the head rest.

"Well, fucking shit." James breathed, pushing his glasses up his face.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, sounding out of breath. "Fucking shit."


	12. twelve- making out

**Day Twelve: Making Out**

* * *

they were young and they were so, so in love

* * *

Lily was laughing, trying to push James away from her.

"James, this is uncomfortable," She said, working to move her hair out of James' way as he kissed her neck.

"You aren't the one standing up," He mumbled against her, moving up to her jaw. Her usually pale skin was pink and blotchy.

Lily craned her neck, grinning at the ceiling. "I'm sitting on figurines from trophies, you ass."

"Ass? Getting kinky, Lily?"

"Not in your wildest dreams."

He smirked, cupping her chin and pulling her lips to his. She ran her fingers through his hair, down his neck, letting her hands rest of his shoulders. His hands were on her waist and his long fingers dipped under her waistband. He guided her off the trophy shelf and held her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around him.

"I love you," he said suddenly, pulling his mouth away from hers. Lily quirked an eyebrow, searching his face.

"Is this a heat of the moment thing to make me sleep with you?"

James frowned, shaking his head.

"No. It just came out."

She shook her head, smiling, and kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: It's short. I was watch Les Mis, realized I had an hour to write, and now I have a minute to publish. r&r**


	13. thirteen- eating ice cream

**Day Thirteen: Eating Ice Cream**

* * *

she was so, so sick and he took such good care of her

* * *

He had never seen her like this before. She was weak, she was tired, and her hair was damp with sweat and stuck to her forehead.

"Hey, Lily," James said quietly as he sat down on the couch, moving her head so that it rested on his lap. She looked up at him and sighed, kicking a blanket off her legs.

"Hi, James."

She coughed, shivering slightly. "I hate the flu. I'm hot and then I'm cold and I can't breathe."

James sighed, running his hand through her hair soothingly. When the ends fell through his fingers he placed the back of his hand on her cheek, feeling for a change in temperature.

"You're still running hot," He said, kissing the skin between her eyebrows lightly.

"You think so?" She asked, doing her best to smirk up at him. Then she groaned, clutching her stomach and pulling her legs towards her torso.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He said, moving away carefully. He went to the kitchen and she could hear him shuffling around, opening things and clattering bowls.

"Don't break anything, please," Lily called softly, burying her face in a pillow.

He didn't respond and she was worried for a moment, but then he was back and there was something cold against her arm.

"Could you sit up without puking this time?" He asked and Lily did it, hitting his shoulder with as much strength as she could muster. He laughed, grabbing whatever was next to Lily and setting it in her lap.

"Eat."

She looked down to find a bowl of ice cream and she smiled.

"If I have to," Lily said, flicking a spoon so it clinked against the ring of the bowl. James smiled, pulling the entire tub off the coffee table for himself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this one wasn't very good, I have an essay due and it's stressing me out. Also I started Freaks and Geeks and that doesn't help much. Thanks for reading!**


	14. fourteen- genderbent

**Day Fourteen: Genderswapped.**

* * *

everything about her was big, and he loved it about her

* * *

Each morning when she woke up, her dark hair was frizzy and the ends that usually barely brushed her shoulders were curled up just below her chin. Liam loved it like that, he loved how her bangs curled and stood up as if she had pushed her fingers through them a hundred times.

When he woke up in the mornings, if he happened to wake up first, he would listen to Jamie mumble and play with the incredibly messy hair.

There was a morning when fall was coming, the air was damp and chilled, and they left a window open overnight. The moisture had worsened the condition of Jamie's bed head and the covers pulled up to her chin left little place besides her hair for him to look.

"Stop staring at me," He heard her say and he grinned.

"You've got eyes in the back of your head now, huh?"

Jamie rolled over, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She smiled and kissed his jaw lightly, slipping a finger through a hole of old shirt that he wore to bed most every night.

"They've always been there. I just try to save them for special occasions."

Liam laughed. "You must still be exhausted, because that could quite possibly be the stupidest thing you've ever said."

She nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I had a little too much to drink last night, I think."

"I tried to stop you."

"Shut the hell up, Liam. I specifically remember you handing me drinks."

"I took them away. Black gave them to you."

She groaned and pulled away from him, ruffling her hair so that one side grew even more in size.

"I think you just got hair in my mouth."

"You think it's hot when my hair is this big."

He didn't reply, just turned over without a word.

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired. Thanks for reading.**


	15. fifteen- smile

**Day Fifteen: I didn't understand how to write them in 'different clothing', so I used my final backup.**

* * *

she hated everything about him because he was so, so different and she hated that she like him

* * *

Lily Evans hated the feeling of falling in love.

She hated how her heart felt like it was going to burst every time she saw him. How when he ran his fingers through his hair, something that used to annoy her to no end, she felt like she was about to faint. His smile, that infuriating little smirk that was far too lopsided, made a blush spread across her cheeks and neck. When she would ramble, he would raise an eyebrow slightly but still listen and nod (which she hated.)

When he sat next to her in class she felt like she was going to puke and when their hands brushed- which is she knew he did purposely; he sat on her right solely because he was left handed and she was right- electricity shot through her arm. She hated how he winked at her in the middle of a Quidditch game and she hated how she grinned back. Not just a friendly grin at that.

The kind where the eyes smile too, and blushes spread and your heart flips until it feels like it's going to come right out of your chest.

She hated how transparent she felt and how Remus had figured it out and how Sirius made a point of pushing her and James together.

He set her on edge. His awful posture when he was hunched over his desk and those stupid glasses that he took off and cleaned far too little and the way his mouth twitched up slightly when he called her Evans.

Lily Evans was a big fan of control, and she hated how everything spiraled out of it when James sodding Potter was around. She'd have planned to study and suddenly she found herself climbing a tree because he thought it would be fun.

Lily Evans was falling in love.

And as much as she hated it, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: Supernatural is on, I'm rushing, have a back-up because the prompt was whack. Happy Tuesday.**


	16. sixteen- morning routine

**Day 16: Morning Routine**

* * *

they worked like clockwork but each day was always so, so different than the last

* * *

"Morning."

Lily grumbled, pulling her pillow out from under her head and smothering her face with it. James laughed, struggling to remove the pillow.

"Get up," He said, rolling onto her when all else had failed.

She screamed, flinging her arm to hit him in the back with the pillow and try to get him off of her.

"I can't very well get up when you're on me."

"This is the first time you've ever complained about me being on top of you."

Lily smiled slightly, trying to hide her grin behind the pillow. "Get off, you pig!"

"I'm a pig now?"

"You're a pig with terrible morning breath. It's awful."

James scoffed, breathing into his hand and trying to smell his breath. He shrugged, leaning down and leaving kiss all over her face.

Lily kicked, trying to shove him off of her. "You're disgusting!" She laughed, leaning her head back so she could see the tip of their headboard. James nodded, licking her neck. She began flailing, trying to get him away from her.

"Ow- _Ouch_, Lily. Okay, I'm gone." He said, kissing her once more before wiggling his way back to his side of the bed.

"You're an arse," She said, hitting his chest weakly with her fist.

"I think I have a great arse, too."

"I think you and your massive ego misheard me."

"My massive ego?"

"That's what I said."

"That's a blast from the past."

Lily sighed, throwing off the covers and running her fingers through her head as she sat up.

"Hey- hey. Lay back down." He pulled on the waistband of her pants, his calloused fingers moving across her soft skin.

"No. I'm meeting Marlene for breakfast at ten; I've got to get moving."

She got out of bed, albeit reluctantly, and shuffled into the closet. James sat up, resting against the head board and staring at the wall between the closet and bathroom doors.

"Have you seen my good yellow blouse?" Lily asked from the closet door, only wearing pants, and pressing her arm to her chest.

"Drop the arm and I'll tell you."

Lily raised an eyebrow and frowned, then turned around so James could see her bare back and raised both her arms in the air.

"Tricky. It's in the bathroom."

Lily hummed her appreciation, disappearing through a different doorway. James smirked, watching her before forcing himself out of bed and going into the bathroom behind her.

"You put a shirt on. That's disappointing."

"Sorry." She said, her voice muffled due to a toothbrush in her mouth. A small bit of toothpaste dribble down her chin and James grinned, inspecting his stubble in the mirror.

"Should I shave?"

"No, stubble is good on you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Very macho."

"Sexy?"

She spit. "Quite."

"I'm shaving it."

"Oh, thank Agrippa. It feels like a hundred tiny razors when you kiss me."

"Thanks for the input, love."

"Anytime."

She rinsed off her toothbrush and wet a cloth, washing her face quickly. James fussed with his hair, making it stand on end.

"Okay," Lily said, straightening her shirt and leaning towards the mirror to check her hair. "I'm done."

"Have a nice day. Be careful."

"I know, I know," She sighed, kissing her husband quickly. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" James yelled as she ran out the door. He stared at where he had last seen her, turning the corner to leave the bathroom, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: This one was fun, I finally don't have any tests, and once again- this isn't beta'd. Surprise, surprise. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	17. seventeen- spooning

**Day 16: Spooning**

* * *

she thought about death too much and he was so, so comforting

* * *

She was pressed against him, tense and cold, and he knew what she was thinking about.

"You're doing it again," James said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Doing what?" She asked, humming slightly. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, you are."

Lily looked up, not at James but at the ceiling.

"I'm just laying here, James."

She was agitated, he could tell, because her voice was soft and her eyes were narrowed.

"But you're thinking again."

"Are you being sexist? I can think whatever the hell I want to, and you-"

He sat up slightly, pushing his weight onto his elbow. "Woah- woah. Slow down. That's not why I meant at all."

She stared at the wall, doing the best she could to act like she was sleeping.

"I know you aren't asleep, Lil."

"I'm trying to sleep, asshat."

"Merlin! What crawled us your arse and died?"

She was silent and it confirmed everything he was thinking.

"We're going to be fine," He said quietly, leaning over her and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't know that," She whispered as he kissed her temple lightly.

"You're going to have to trust me on this, okay?"

She nodded, pushing herself towards him when he had lain down again.

"Okay," She said meekly, letting herself go and falling asleep slowly.

* * *

She was pressed against him, tense and cold, and he knew what she was thinking about.

"You're doing it again," James said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Doing what?" She asked, humming slightly. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, you are."

Lily looked up, not at James but at the ceiling.

"I'm just laying here, James."

She was agitated, he could tell, because her voice was soft and her eyes were narrowed.

"But you're thinking again."

"Are you being sexist? I can think whatever the hell I want to, and you-"

He sat up slightly, pushing his weight onto his elbow. "Woah- woah. Slow down. That's not why I meant at all."

She stared at the wall, doing the best she could to act like she was sleeping.

"I know you aren't asleep, Lil."

"I'm trying to sleep, asshat."

"Merlin! What crawled us your arse and died?"

She was silent and it confirmed everything he was thinking.

"We're going to be fine," He said quietly, leaning over her and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't know that," She whispered as he kissed her temple lightly.

"You're going to have to trust me on this, okay?"

She nodded, pushing herself towards him when he had lain down again.

"Okay," She said meekly, letting herself go and falling asleep slowly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not my best work, not beta'd, I didn't even read over it. I apologize. But I appreciate that you read and I really hope you review. It'd help. **

**This one-shot, like usual, got far deeper than usual. Tomorrow the prompt is 'doing something together' and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it won't be NSFW. Hope y'all aren't too disappointed.**


	18. eighteen- doing something together

**Day 18: Doing Something Together**

* * *

they were barely even friends, but they had so, so much potential

* * *

They hadn't really ever spoken before, just shared small glances and acknowledging smiles. They each knew that the other existed, had mutual friends, had spoken a few times, but never this much.

And it was awkward, to say the least.

"Will you pass me the, uh- the newt tails?"

James glanced up at her quickly, clearing his throat. "Yeah. Absolutely."

He picked up the long, stringy tail between his fingers and grinned, wiggling it around. Lily cringed, biting down on her lip.

"That's disgusting, Potter."

"It's _cool_, Evans."

"You're such a boy," She said, barely touching the long string that smelled like rotting flesh before dropping it in the cauldron.

James snorted, staring down at his Potions book. The words were smudged and he could barely read them, just like the rest of his stupid textbooks.

"That's a brilliant observation."

"Shut your mouth and cut up those flobberworms."

He grinned, pinning a worm down the table with one knife, slicing it open with another.

"Disgusting," Lily muttered. She took out her wand and began levitating ingredients into the potion, watching as it turned from a dark brown to red.

James looked over at her again, watching as her hair fell out of place behind her ear and into her eyes. He wanted to reach out and push it back, and once he realized how much he wanted to, _he_ was disgusted.

"Are you done yet?" She asked, turning towards him and putting all her weight on her leg so her hip jutted out. "We don't have much time left and I can't get anything below a B."

He was absolutely disgusted.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this would take place in 3rd year, before James got too cocky and shit went down. Also: It's short, I'm sorry. I was watching Juno and it distracted me. Sorry. Thanks for reading, though.**


	19. nineteen- wearing formal clothing

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: I DID SOME RESEARCH AB0UT AN HOUR AFTER PUBLISHING AND FOUND THAT THIS WAS INACCURATE- LILY WASN'T A BRIDESMAID. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO FIX IT, SO I APOLOGIZE**

* * *

** Day 19: In Formal Wear**

* * *

it wasn't supposed to be a sad day but it hurt her so, so much

* * *

"I got you a drink."

Lily looked up at James with bloodshot, watery eyes and smiled.

"Thanks," She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before taking the drink from his hand and chugging it.

"Slow down there, Lily," He said, grabbing her wrist and taking the glass back. The ice clinked against the sides of it, filling the silence between them.

"I don't want to slow down. I want to get this over with. I want to take off the stupid- this awful dress." She gestured down at the dark purple dress that fell right below her knees in frills and was adorned with a pink hem.

"You look good."

"You're a liar. Mum said she had to let me be a bridesmaid and she chose purple just because she knows it looks dreadful on me."

"I'm sure that wasn't what she was doing."

"It was! You should have seen the fit she threw when Mum wanted me to be the Maid of Honor. They fought for an hour before Tuny gave in."

James frowned, slipping his arm around Lily's waist. He pulled her towards him and rested his chin on the top of her head, tilting his head down slightly to kiss her hairline. Lily was quiet as she hugged him tightly, her shoulders beginning to shake.

"We're going to get married," He whispered into her hair. "We're going to get married with a much better wedding and Petunia will have to wear black because she's going to be in mourning for the few minutes when she thought her life was better than yours."

She laughed, pulling away and straightening out his wrinkled suit. He smirked down at her, handing her drink back.

"Don't try to get too drunk, okay? Just tipsy enough so you can Apparate home without getting splinched."

"No promises."

"A promise would be great, actually. I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried about me."

James shrugged, his hands shoved into the pockets of the muggle slacks Lily had made him wear.

"That doesn't mean I won't be. I can't remember the last time you were this upset."

"I'm not upset," She said, crossing her arms stiffly.

James raised an eyebrow, mimicking her posture.

"You're not?"

"I'm not."

"Are you sure that you aren't upset?"

"James, shut up."

"What? I'm just asking!"

Lily sighed, hugging him again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired, I guess."

"You're upset."

"What would I even be upset about?"

"I know you. I know about everything that has happened between you and Petunia, and I think that you're upset because you think you've lost your chance of ever getting your sister back."

Lily's mouth opened for a moment but she didn't protest. She just stood on her toes and kissed James lightly.

"We're going to get married and Petunia's going to wear all black and Vernon won't be invited. If he comes anyway, I'll let you hex him for once."

"Oh, wow. That's so kind of you," James laughed, taking Lily by the hands and pulling her away from the secluded corner where they'd been standing.

"Where are we going?" She asked, groaning.

James grinned. "We're going to show the stupid muggles up with our dance moves."

* * *

**A/N: This one was fun to write, still not beta'd, too lazy to read it over and I'm sorry about that but my beta is at a marching band competition. ALSO I'M ON THE LAST EPISODE OF FREAKS AND GEEKS AND THAT'S A LITTLE DISTRACTING. Thanks for reading.**


	20. twenty- dancing

**Day 20: Dancing**

* * *

they deserved a break so, so much

* * *

They were all crowded into the tiny room of the Marauder's flat with the couch and the overstuffed chair that Remus' mum had given him when they all decided to get an apartment together. They were laughing over the loud beat of the music Marlene had bought the day before, arms and the outsides of thighs touching as Sirius and Marlene and Remus squished together, Peter claiming the chair for his own.

Lily laughed the loudest as James spun her, only their fingers touching for a moment before he pulled her back to him.

"I think I just heard the bloke downstairs hit the ceiling with a broom to get us quiet down," Peter laughed, throwing his legs over the side of the chair. Sirius stomped suddenly, making as much noise as he could.

"Stop it," Marlene said, pushing Sirius' legs down as hard as she could in order to stop them from moving. "You're going to give the poor man a heart attack."

"You said he was a dick."

"He is, but that doesn't mean you have to egg him on," Lily nodded, her vivid eyes barely visible over James' shoulder. They danced in a circle, Lily having to turn her neck to see the group after a moment. "He'll probably call the authorities on you again."

"I'm shaking," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and falling against the back of the couch. His hair hit Marlene in the process and she hit his arm. "Oi! No need to be violent!"

"There's no need to push Dickie Downer to the limit."

Remus smiled. "Dickie Downer? That's a new one, Marlene."

"I think it's brilliant," Sirius defended, putting his arm around Marlene's shoulders until she glared at him.

"I know what you're getting at, Black, and now is not the time."

He withdrew his arm and James laughed. Lily kicked his foot playfully, raising her eyebrows as if to tell him to be nice.

"What?" He asked, pushing Lily away and pulling her back to him. They swayed to the music, feet knocking together clumsily and their words quiet.

"Are you two talking about us?" Marlene asked, stretching her legs out to try and trip them. Lily bumped into them purposefully, pushing her towards Remus.

"Absolutely," James nodded, letting Lily's hands drop as the song ended and kissing her. "Brilliant pick by the way."

"She always picks the best music," Peter said, leaning his head over the chair's arm.

"It's a gift," Marlene said with a shrug. The vinyl scratched, begging to be reset. Lily did so and took James by the hands again, dragging him away from where he was trying to fit onto the couch and back onto the creaky hardwood floor.

* * *

**A/N: *shrugs and walks away from laptop***


	21. twenty one- baking

**Day 21: Cooking**

* * *

she tried so, so hard but she never came close to who she wanted to be

* * *

James' hair was matted down with flour, gray compared to its usual dark color. There was a smudge of brown across Lily's cheek and trails of it over the countertops.

"Are you sure we can't just charm everything to do this magically?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're so lazy, James."

"I won't deny it."

She laughed, wiping her forehead with her sleeve and spreading flour over her face.

"I honestly didn't think it was going to be this difficult," She said. "Mum usually- Mum _used _to finish in fifteen minutes, tops."

"Your mum had more experience."

"It's just a cake, though. It shouldn't be this damn hard!"

James picked up a wooden spoon and stirred the batter slowly, careful not to knock the bowl over or spill the contents. Lily pulled a chair over from the nearest room and sat in it with a sigh.

James turned to face her, frowning. "You don't have to be just like your mother, Lily."

"I know. I just miss her and she always made cakes when she was sad and now whenever I'm upset I crave cake."

"I know," James nodded, letting his focus return to the baking. Lily was quiet behind him except for the constant click of her nails as she picked them.

He let the spoon drop and groaned, taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt sleeve.

"You don't have to do it anymore," Lily said, her lips pursed as she stared at her lap. "It was a waste of time."

"No, it wasn't," James argued. He squatted in front of her, taking her hands in his and giving her a warm smile. "It brought you closer to your mum for the first time in a while, didn't it?"

She shrugged and James dropped a kiss on her forehead when he stood and went back to cooking.

They ate cake that night.

It was disgusting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I meant to post earlier. And write earlier. But I went to a school soccer game to give moral support to a friend and it ****_never ended._**** Thanks for reading, even though this definitely isn't my best work.**


	22. twenty two- battling side by side

**22: Battling side by side**

* * *

she shot a spell and he would send one back and they were so, so tired of the fighting

* * *

They had a system, she would attack and he would defend. It worked and it kept them both safe and alive, so they kept it going each time they fought. Deaths Eaters would be completely surrounding them and he would only go straight for someone if they shot a spell and Lily couldn't get to her wand in time to respond. She would defend only if he wasn't available or had no idea a spell was coming from that way.

Or if there were only two or three attacking them.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

James knew Lily wouldn't attack that voice and that she froze when she heard the words come from a man she once though she knew, so he took the initiative. He blocked the curse and sent a spell flying back at Severus Snape, waving his wand frantically until Snape had been sent flying back into a wall.

"Be careful, James," Lily warned, her back pressed against his. He could feel her arms move as she cast spells in every direction and she felt him stiffen at any time he wasn't defending.

"Be careful yourself, Lily."

Their words were harsh and sharp and short because they were winded, but nothing was left unsaid between them.

"Shite- Expelliarmus!"

"Nice one."

"Thank you."

She was sweating and her hair was falling out of its messy ponytail and into her eyes, blocking her vision until she shook it out of her face when she found a brief moment where everything was spookily still.

"What do you want for dinner?" James asked as he bounced a spell back at a tall man robed in black, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"We'll decide that later, okay?"

"Okay."

There was a scream in a group of fighting nearby and James cringed. Someone they knew was hurt, someone they knew was almost dead.

Everyone they knew felt like they were almost dead.

Most of them were closer than they thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry- short, not beta'd, choppy. I have a 92 (that's a B+ where I live) in English and my one chance to raise it is a test tomorrow but I have to make a 100. Have to go study. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best.**


	23. twenty three- arguing

**Day 23: Arguing**

* * *

she was mad and he was so, so clueless

* * *

"James!"

He looked up suddenly and closed his book, his eyes wide. He hadn't heard Lily sound that angry in years.

"Yes, love?" He called in reply, looking around absently. For a moment he could hear her stomping down the steps and then all was quiet.

Too quiet, he thought.

James turned around slowly and cringed when he saw Lily standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and resting on her large stomach.

"You forgot something."

"To tell you how much I love you?"

She smiled, almost mockingly, and waved a brown tube in front of his face.

"How hard is it, James, to change the toilet paper?"

He groaned, turning back around and holding his head up with his hands. He mused at his hairline with his fingertips.

"Too hard, apparently," Lily said when her husband didn't answer. "Every time you use toilet paper and it runs out, _I'm _the one who changes it."

"Merlin's pants, Lily, calm down."

"I'll calm down when you change the toilet paper!"

James snorted, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Lily, you're blowing this completely out of proportion."

"I am not. You need to learn to keep up with your shite, James Potter."

"You need to get that baby out of you because it's making you hormonal, Lily Potter."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a moment before summoning her coat. He glared right back, his brow furrowed.

"I'll be with Remus if you want to apologize."

"It's just toilet paper."

"It's not just toilet paper! You leave this house a mess and you don't ever say that you're sorry and-"

"Oh, come on."

"_You _come on."

She had one arm in her coat by the time she was out the door.

* * *

**A/N: There's always an excuse: Babysitting. Sorry. Also- Friday and Saturday I won't have any wifi, so I'm working on getting those up though a friend of two Thursday and two Sunday. idk**


	24. twenty four- making up

**Day 24: Making Up**

* * *

he really was sorry and she was, too

* * *

He knocked on the door twice and leaned against the frame, tapping an unlit cigarette against his thigh with his clenched fist.

"One second, James," He heard Remus call before the door creaked open. "I figured you'd be here soon enough."

James shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Lily's here, right?"

"Of course she is. Since-" Remus swallowed and lowered his voice, checking over his shoulder for Lily. "Since Marlene died she doesn't really have any other go-to place."

"Yeah," James said with a nod. "I know."

"She cried for an hour."

"Over toilet paper?"

Remus rolled his eyes, shaking his head. James groaned.

"It's not just toilet paper, James. She says you never apologize and that you don't appreciate her."

"I appreciate her! She's my life, she knows that!" He said, his adam's apple jutting out slightly.

"I think she knows but she just doesn't feel like it's true all the time." Remus shrugged, moving out of the doorway to let James through. "She's in the living room reading."

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem."

James stepped lightly on the floors, stepping over the places he knew would creak and pressing all his weight to the balls of his feet.

"I know you're there, arsehole," He heard Lily say dryly and he looked around a doorway of the flat to find Lily with her back to him, nose in a book.

"That's a nice way to greet your husband."

"Hhmph."

He sighed quietly, sitting on the floor in front of her and holding out a small bag.

"What's this?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow as she marked her page and took the bag cautiously.

"A peace offering."

She peeked into the bag, smiling slightly when she saw a pack of toilet paper rolls.

Then she wiped the smile away. "Are you going to apologize?"

"Be patient, Lil," He laughed, standing up and taking her hands. "Lily Potter-"

She groaned. "You're going to be cheesy."

"Let me have my moment!"

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Lily Potter, I am so, so sorry and I want you to know that I appreciate what you do and love you. I will always clean up my messes from now on."

She looked him over, somewhat suspicious, then pulled herself up. Her large stomach pressed against him as she kissed him.

"You're forgiven."

* * *

**A/N: No internet Saturday, so I'll probably post two fics on Sunday or something. This one was quick because I went to another school soccer game (whoopsie doodle) and didn't get home until late (but we won and also the guy i like gave me a hug so) and then procrastinated by rewatching some of The Office. Thanks for reading!**


	25. twenty five- looking into eyes

**Pre A/N: ew.**

* * *

**Day 25: Looking into each others eyes**

* * *

she wasn't really mad but she liked to act like she was

* * *

His eyes were dark brown, mostly, mixed with flecks of gold and a green that couldn't hold a candle to hers.

Lily smiled and the skin around her eyes crinkled slightly and James made a show of rolling his.

"You blinked."

"I did no such thing!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, her eyes still wide. "You absolutely did. I saw you blink."

"When?"

"Right then."

"I didn't blink."

"You did, too!" Lily laughed, finally blinking. James grinned.

"I won."

"No, you didn't. I only blinked because you already had."

James leaned back in his chair, balancing it on the back legs. He crossed his arms and frowned slightly. Lily did the opposite, leaning forward to set her forearms on the table between them.

"I didn't blink, _Lily_."

"You absolutely did, _James_."

He moved up and set his face in front of her so that their noses brushed. Lily glared at him, her eyes slightly red.

Then he kissed her quickly and she screamed, falling back in her seat. She pointed at him accusingly.

"Unfair! You're a cheater, Potter."

"The only rule was that we couldn't blink. I don't see how it's cheating."

Lily pursed her lips together and James winked at her, holding his hand out.

"Fine," Lily muttered, slipping a small bronze coin into her boyfriend's hand. "But I'm breaking up with you."

"No you aren't."

"Maybe I am."

He tilted his head, looking at her with disbelief until she stood and kissed him quickly.

"I'll wait until you least expect it." She said, her dark red hair bouncing around her shoulders as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this one. You probably don't either. But whatever. Only six days to go!**


	26. twenty six- wedding

**Day 26: Wedding**

* * *

she wasn't sure how to feel at first but in the end she was so, so happy

* * *

She wasn't sure how she was able to make it this far in the day without having a mental breakdown. She managed to get though misplacing all of the wedding programs, Sirius walking in with a hangover, and she even managed to get through the hem in her dress ripping without batting an eye. However, the calm that she felt for the majority of the day was slowly slipping away as she stood waiting for her turn to walk down the aisle.

"Remus," she said quietly, turning her head slightly to look at him. "I can't do this."

Remus smiled slightly, chuckling. "It's a little late to back out now."

"No it's not. There's a door right there."

Music began drifting through the hall to Remus and Lily and the latter's eyes widened. Remus quirked an eyebrow, letting her know she needed to make a decision immediately.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she whispered, chewing on a nail nervously.

"You're going to marry James and live a happy life because you love him and because he loves you."

Lily took a deep breath through her nose and then let it out quickly, rolling her eyes back in thought.

"Okay?" Remus asked, putting his arm out for her to take.

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

They stepped into the stare of the small crowd, Lily's smile wavering until she saw James beaming. She almost laughed in relief as all the doubt washed away.

James was fixated on Lily, his radiant, beautiful, and lovely to-be wife. He could feel his eyes stinging slightly as he bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation, his hands clasped behind back. Sirius snorted behind him, clasping his shoulder quickly.

Lily's pinned up curls bounced slightly as she walked down the aisle, her strides growing larger to get to James.

She kissed Remus' cheek when he gave her away to James and smiled slightly as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Hi," James breathed, grinning at her.

"Hello."

"We're getting married."

She knew, and she was so happy about it.

* * *

**A/N: SHORT ON TIME, TWO FICS IN ONE TOMORROW, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Thanks to my lovely beta, Hannah, for writing portions. **


	27. twenty seven to twenty nine- birthdayri

**I don't even know what day it is- Birthday/ Doing something Ridiculous**

* * *

she was so, so drunk and he wasn't being helpful at all

* * *

Lily Evans hiccuped, wiping the wisp of hair that fell into her face away automatically, and stumbled slightly. She could taste the alcohol on her breath and, to her great displeasure, smell it in her hair and clothes.

"Woah, there," James Potter said, catching Lily by the arm when she fell into him. "We don't want you to topple over, now do we?"

"'Suppose not," She mumbled, clutching his arm until her fingers turned white to keep from falling over again. Her thoughts were mixing together, the only one really prominent being how awful James surely thought she smelled, and her vision was blurred slightly.

"I cannot believe you'd never gotten drunk before," James said quietly, leaning over and kissing the top of Lily's head as they walked down the sidewalk, James halfway onto the pavement of the road.

"Mmph. Never again."

"You aren't a very fun drunk."

"And you are?"

"Quite."

She grunted and stopped walking for a moment, hands on her thighs as she tried to regain her breath.

"Fucking shit," Lily said. James scooped her away from her face and over her shoulder, concerned she may puke. "Worst birthday ever."

"That's only because the rest of us aren't drunk yet."

"The rest of us?"

James nodded coyly, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Me, you, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary, Benjy… The usual suspects."

She would have thought it was lovely had she not been completely and utterly hammered.

"And we're _all_ going to get completely smashed?"

"Except for Remus. He said he'd only have a drink or two so someone would still have some sort of common sense."

"What a dear."

James grinned, moving to the other side of Lily and pulling her off the sidewalk and through a patch of brown, dying grass to a dimly lit pub labeled _The Frosty Mug_.

"It's a dumb name," James said, "but Sirius says they've got the best muggle beer in all of London. "

"And he knows everything about muggle beer, does he?"

"More than you, love."

She frowned, her brow furrowed together as she thought- a very painful process.

"More than your mum."

"Clever."

"Shut up."

James grinned as he opened the door for her, ushering her through and pushing her through the crowd of people until they found a booth where the rest of their friends sat.

"Oh, someone's started the party without us."

"Are you already drunk, Lily?"

"I always thought you'd be a grumpy drunk, Evans."

She blinked, the light above the table growing brighter each time she opened her eyes. James smiled at her reassuringly, gesturing for her to sit down before him. She did as told, though unsteadily.

Rounds after rounds of drinks came to their tables, each emptied in less than twenty minutes at the most. Those who drank were drunk, and _very_ drunk at that.

"B-But… It's got tha thing with the buzz-"

"No! It goes 'vvvmmm', then sqruaeks."

"Sqrueaks?"

"Screams. Squeaks."

"Screeches!"

"Screechi!" Sirius yelled suddenly after over an hour of silence,

Remus rolled his eyes, pushing his hair off of his forehead.

"You are all absolutely ridiculous."

They laughed and Lily, still somewhat grumpy, smiled slightly.

"It's my birthday," She said quietly, smiling at Remus. He smiled back, pushing Sirius away when he tried to lick Remus' neck.

* * *

**A/N: I am the worst. I suck. I skipped a day, so I wrote this one extra long. Two days to go!**


	28. thirty- something sweet

**Day Thirty: Doing Something Sweet**

* * *

she loved him for trying but she was so, so tired

* * *

Lily walked into the house and threw her bag and dripping raincoat onto the floor, pushing her fingers through her hair to shake the water out of it.

"James?" She called, her voice seeming disembodied. There were gray bags under her tired eyes, both dark against her thin, pale face. "James?"

There was no answer, something that would have worried Lily had gotten any sleep in the last two days and was able to think straight.

She looked around the room, her lips pressed together until she saw a small vase on the kitchen table. It was full of flowers, she found, full of chamomile. A small note was stuck to the glass holding the water and flowers in.

_don't make tea just yet. there's more._

Lily rolled her eyes, rubbing the paper between her thumb and index finger before dropping it onto the table.

"James!"

Something creaked upstairs and Lily's nose scrunched up in suspicion as she made her way to the steps.

"I know you're here, you prat."

She groaned, forcing herself to take each step as quickly as she could.

At the top of the steps was another note address to Lily in James' messy, slanted writing.

_stop yelling for me. it ruins the illusion._

"There's no illusion," She said, stepping over the note. James audibly scoffed from down the hallway, and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Lily walked down the hallway and stood in the doorway of the room where James was hiding and cleared her throat.

His smile was small and sweet. "I was trying to do something nice.

"Some other time, okay?" Lily asked quietly, opening her arms for James to hug her. "I'm exhausted."

"Yes, ma'am," He said, his voice muffled as he kissed her forehead.

"It's sweet though,"

He grinned down at her. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: This is so awful and I'm so sorry. Tomorrow will be better, I promise.**


	29. thirty one- fin

**Day Thirty One- No prompt. **

* * *

they had changed so, so much and nothing would ever bring them back

* * *

He smelled like leather, like lemon and, to Lily, like home. Like home, like nights when all she wanted was to find firewhiskey and drown herself in it and he was there to pull her out of her funk, and getting home late at night, fingernails chewed down to the numb and hands burned, to find the only constant in her life sitting alone on the couch waiting for her.

She spoke like she was reciting her favorite poem and it put him at ease. When she said his name, James could be on high or at the lowest point of his life, just from one girl saying one puny word, but either way all he wanted to do was kiss her.

He wasn't perfect. He was loud and acted without thinking and had the worst timing imaginable. He got depressed at the drop of a hat and was selfish, but her demons complimented his.

She withheld information because she liked having secrets and she had to perfect tiny details that no one else would care about, like the angle of the reading lamp in their bedroom being _exactly_ 67 degrees so that the light reached both of them. She pushed people farther than they needed to go just to see how they worked.

They weren't bad people. They were so, so incredibly good.

He smoked cigarettes when he was upset and she drank tea until all that was left was the little bit of dirty water that dripped from the inside of the teabag when she squeezed it. Each book she read throughout the war became darker and darker and his hair started to get grey from the stress so he would stand in front of a mirror for what felt like hours, pushing his fingers through it and picking out each light strand.

He'd wanted to marry her since he first heard her tell him how much she loved him, more than she loved strong tea and more than she loved the first time she made something magic happen, and he wanted to think that he'd never been happier in his life. But they were both falling apart at the seams, and he wasn't happy when he could see his friends- his _family_- dying when he closed his eyes and could feel her twist and turn wildly in her sleep when nightmares crept into their bed.

She had once loved how he kissed her head to make sure she was next to him but now it scared her, especially with how often he did it. Like he thought she was going to leave.

They both silenced when Voldemort was mentioned, and Lily- fiery, justice driven Lily- had begun calling him They both silenced when Voldemort was mentioned, and Lily- fiery, justice driven Lily- had begun calling him You-Know-Who. When she even thought about him she would shudder, chew her lip until it bled and the tang of blood slipped over her taste buds, and it hurt even more when James pretended not to notice.

She still loved him more than she loved strong tea and more than she loved being able to do charms and potions and transfiguration and he still wanted to kiss her every time she spoke but they were quiet. They had once been full of life and hope but it was gone, stolen by the toils of war and sucked into caskets at funerals.

They loved Harry because he reminded them of everything good but they were scared.

They were so, so scared.

* * *

**A/N: I think earlier today I went "I have to write fluff. There's too much angst today and I don't want to do this," but that didn't work out. Thank you all for sticking with me through this, I could have never done it without those who followed and reviewed. It isn't much but I still love you all for it and I really hope to do this again sometime. -MK**


End file.
